gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet Smash Bros: Yodel it
' Ratchet Smash Bros: Yodel It' is an upcoming fighting video game set to be released in 2018. The gameplay is a direct rip-off of the Super Smash Bros 'series, but better. Roster *'Travis Bickle (Taxi Driver/Protagonist) *Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet and Clank series) *Liar's Dice Mexican (Red Dead Redemption) *Kratos (God of War) *BonziBuddy (BonziBuddy) *Elsa (Frozen) *Microsoft Sam (Microsoft) *JonTron (YouTube, Game Grumps) *Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) *The Linux Penguin (Linux) *Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jeice & Burter (Dragon Ball Z) *Pyro (TF2) *Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Baraka (Mortal Kombat) *Merle Dixon (The Walking Dead) *Daryl Dixon (The Walking Dead) *Treebeard (Lord of the Rings) *Shockwave (Transformers) *Armor King (Tekken) *Man With No Name (Clint Eastwood/Fistful of Dollars) *Kano (Mortal Kombat) *Oscar, Knight of Astora (Dark Souls) *Caesar (Planet of the Apes) *David Bowie/Ziggy Stardust *Ermac (Mortal Kombat) *Fulgore (Killer Instinct) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Reptile (Mortal Kombat) *Hideo Kojima (Metal Gear Solid) *Kotal Kahn (Mortal Kombat X) *Necro (Street Fighter III) *Trevor Philips (GTA V) *Walter White (Breaking Bad) *King Dedede (Kirby) *Maurice (Planet of the Apes) *Kenny (South Park) *Kenny (The Walking Dead) *Michelle Obama (Real life, idiot) *Vladimir Putin (Real life, idiot) *Dawn (Total Drama Island) *Riley Heligo (Smegland) *Kraid (Metroid) *Boufallant (Pokemon) *Driscoll Berci (Bleach) *Bazz-B (Bleach) *Chester Cheetah (Cheetohs) Bosses *Chakravartin - Tutorial boss *DarkSydePhil - First and easiest boss *Demoman (TF2) - Second boss *Shrek (Shrek) - Third boss *A Woolly Mammoth (Pleistocene Era) - Fourth boss *Plague Knight, Specter Knight, King Knight, Propeller Knight (Shovel Knight) - Fifth boss *A Box of Cheez-its - Sixth boss *Bane (The Dark Knight Rises) - Seventh boss *Gigan (Godzilla: Final Wars) - Eighth boss *Mike Tyson (Real life, idiot) - Ninth boss *Gaius (Shadow of the Colossus) - Tenth boss *Sandor Clegane (Game of Thrones) - Eleventh boss *Remote Kontrol (Robot Revolution) - Twelfth boss *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) - Thirteenth boss *Daft Punk - Fourteenth boss *Ultron (Marvel Comics) - Fifteenth boss *Goro & Kintaro (Mortal Kombat) - Sixteenth boss *Mark Wahlberg (Real life, idiot) - Seventeenth boss *Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong 64) - Eighteenth boss *Smaug (The Hobbit) - Nineteenth boss *Velstadt, The Royal Aegis (Dark Souls 2) - Twentieth boss *Gwyn, Lord of Cinder (Dark Souls) - Twenty-first boss *Gravelord Nito (Dark Souls) - Twenty-second boss *Zeus (God of War) - Twenty-third boss *BG9 - Penultimate boss *Necro - Final Boss. Secret Bosses *Thanos - Secret Boss *Hex - Secret boss *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes on Blu-ray - Secret Boss *Dawn - Secret Boss *Smoke & Noob Saibot - Secret boss *Cinder - Secret boss *The Looking Glass Knight - Secret Boss Stages *The Tree House Story Mode Character Gallery Roster Bosses Secret Bosses noob_smoke_by_merkwurdigliebe13-d5j5kvz.jpg|Noob and Smoke 60280_medium.jpg|Dawn of the Planet Of Apes On Blu-Ray Rthrthrthrh.png|Thanos Cinder_KI1.jpeg|Cinder Trivia *The game wouldn't have any female characters except for Michelle originally. The publisher company gave the creator, Bog, 3 extra months to work on the game. Therefore, Dawn and Elsa were added. *According to WatchMojo the top 10 fan-favorite characters are: Shrek (10th), Elsa (9th), Ratchet and Clank (8th), Daft Punk (7th), Roger Rabbit (6th), Ermac (5th), Liar's Dice Mexican (4th), Zeus (3rd), Daryl Dixon (2nd), and Necro (1st). Category:Created by Koldoom42 Category:Video Games Category:Upcoming Video Games Category:2018 films Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Koldoom42 Multi-Media Productions